The present disclosure relates to a focus control apparatus and a focus control method.
In the related art, a 4 K high-definition camera has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-244411). Further, in the related art, an operational method of imaging an image with the 4 K high-definition camera, cutting out a part of the imaged image, and extracting an HD zoom image has been considered. At this time, in the high-definition camera, imaging is performed such that the entire image is photographed at a slightly wide angle of a fixed image frame. When the image is photographed at the wide angle, the depth of the field of the focus becomes high, and it is expected that an entire screen is focused.
However, in the 4 K high-definition camera, for example, an imaging element, which is called a 35 mm sensor having a large imaging surface, and a 35 mm lens are used in many cases, and there is a tendency for the depth of the field to be low. Therefore, even when imaging is performed at a wide angle, it is difficult to acquire an image, which is being focused sharply, due to the difference in focal distances at a position where a front-side image is reflected and a position where a back-side image is reflected. Therefore, an image which varies in focus is cut out according to a position to be cut out.